Dernier combat
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de "Enquête au Passé". Alors que Terrence Meyers et la mère de George s'apprêtent à parler de Joe Walker, une fusillade éclate tuant sur le coup la mère de George. Terrence révèle que Joe Walker s'est évadé. George va devoir se battre pour survivre et protéger ses proches tout en se demandant comment tout cela se terminera ce combat...
1. Chapitre 1

**Dernier combat**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Terrence Meyers se relève en grimaçant car une balle a touché son bras gauche… Il lève son regard vers l'Inspecteur William Murdoch et Julia Ogden, cette dernière souffle… :**

 **« Oh non… »**

 **Terrence tourne son regard dans la même direction que Julia et William, au même moment George aide Emily à se relever, le couple remarque l'attitude de leurs amis… George se retourne et voit sa mère, morte… Le silence pesant est déchiré par un cri douloureux et atroce provenant de la bouche de George… En quelques secondes et coups de feu, George venait de perdre sa mère biologique… William tente de le retenir mais la douleur est trop intense pour George… Il se met à tomber sur les genoux, Emily le prend dans ses bras… Plus tard, George, Emily, les Inspecteurs Brackenreid et Murdoch ainsi que Julia sont à la morgue autour du corps de la mère de George… :**

 **« Mes sincères condoléances Crabtree…**

 **-Merci Monsieur… »**

 **Au même moment, Terrence Meyers arrive, le bras gauche en écharpe… :**

 **« Terrence Meyers… Je vois que votre blessure a vite été prise en charge…**

 **-En effet mais passons, l'heure est beaucoup plus grave… »**

 **Sa gorge se serre en disant cela car à cet instant-là, son regard est tourné vers le corps de la mère de George et on peut deviner la sympathie qu'il avait pour cette femme… :**

 **« Vous comptiez nous dire quelque chose à propos de Joe Walker…**

 **-Oui… Il s'est évadé de prison hier soir !**

 **-Bon sang ! »**

 **Cette nouvelle fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la morgue ! Le ventre de George se tord encore plus, sa mère est morte et son père biologique responsable de cette tragédie est en liberté ! :**

 **« Connait-on les raisons de son évasion ?**

 **-Et bien… »**

 **Terrence fait une pause comme si il hésitait… :**

 **« Il disait à certains détenus qu'il était déterminé à reprendre le contrôle de tout ce qu'il avait entreprit dans ses affaires illégales et qu'il devait pour cela commencer par la vengeance en supprimant les personnes qui se sont mis en travers de son chemin…**

 **-Mais il avait dit qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus à ma mère ! »**

 **Tout le monde regarde George… Emily prend la main de George… :**

 **« Joe Walker est un pourri !**

 **-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Inspecteur Brackenreid !**

 **-Mais dans ce cas, George est également en danger…**

 **-C'est ce que j'allais dire… »**

 **Emily se met à serrer fort la main de George tandis que ce dernier sent son ventre se serrer encore plus fort… L'Inspecteur Murdoch lève sa tête vers George… :**

 **« Il vaut mieux pour votre sécurité que vous veniez au poste numéro 4 en attendant…**

 **-Je comprends Monsieur…**

 **-Je vais trouver un moyen pour que vous soyez ailleurs en sécurité… »**

 **Terrence s'en va ensuite George suit les Inspecteurs Brackenreid et Murdoch en laissant Emily et Julia faire l'autopsie pour prélever l'éventuelle balle du corps de la mère de George à contre cœur… Julia s'assoit en grimaçant légèrement… :**

 **« Tout va bien, Julia ?**

 **-Oui… Juste le bébé qui se fait connaître de plus en plus mais ce n'est rien…**

 **-Je vous remercie de bien vouloir rester malgré le fait que…**

 **-Emily ! Je suis enceinte pas malade !**

 **-C'est vrai… J'ai juste du mal à me dire que je vais faire une autopsie sur le corps d'Amanda…**

 **-Je vous comprends…**

 **-Mais pour George, je me dois de le faire ! »**

 **Pendant ce temps, George, les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ainsi que Terrence Meyers sont dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid… :**

 **« A-t-on au moins un indice pour savoir où Walker crèche ?**

 **-Pour l'instant non… Les planques les plus connues de Walker ont été fouillées et il n'y a personne, pas même un complice…**

 **-Et les moins connues ?**

 **-On y va ? »**

 **Terrence Meyers fait un hochement de tête… :**

 **« J'ai peut-être une blessure au bras mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer ma mission ! »**

 **Tout le monde commence à partir même George mais William se retourne vers lui… :**

 **« Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici…**

 **-Mais…**

 **-C'est un ordre, George…**

 **-Bien, Monsieur… »**

 **George reste à son bureau en train de ruminer car il se sent inutile… Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reviennent mais bredouilles… Soudain, le téléphone sonne… William décroche… Une nouvelle invention de ce dernier permet aux autres d'entendre la conversation téléphonique… :**

 **« Inspecteur William Murdoch…**

 **-Bonjour, Inspecteur… Les visites se sont-elles bien passées ? Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été là pour vous faire visiter mais j'étais occupé à autre chose…**

 **-Je doute que vous soyez navré…**

 **-En effet… En fait, toutes mes félicitations Inspecteur ! On dirait bien que ce sera pour bientôt… Un garçon ou une fille ?**

 **-William ! »**

 **William échange un regard inquiet avec Thomas et George après avoir entendu la voix de sa femme à travers le téléphone… :**

 **« Oui, je suis à la morgue en compagnie de ces chères femmes médecins, le Docteur Ogden et le Docteur Grace… Mais rassurez-vous Inspecteur, votre femme ne m'intéresse pas, bien qu'elle soit charmante… Par contre, le Docteur Grace m'intéresse beaucoup plus… »**

 **A ces mots, George arrache le téléphone des mains de William pour pouvoir parler… :**

 **« Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !**

 **-Ah fiston ! Je me demandais quand je vous aurais au téléphone… Pardonnez-moi mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez une épouse très séduisante et intelligente…**

 **\- Si vous touchez un cheveu d'Emily, je vous jure que je vous ferais la peau !**

 **-Une promesse ?! Très bien… »**

 **Un coup de feu retentit et la conversation téléphonique est coupée ! George lâche le téléphone qui fait un bruit sourd sur le sol…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **George se met à courir en direction de la morgue suivi par William, Thomas, Terrence, Henry et d'autres agents… Ils entrent dans la morgue où un silence pesant est présent… William se précipite vers Julia qui est attachée et bâillonnée à côté du cadavre de la mère de George… Ce dernier se met à chercher partout dans la morgue puis va vers Julia assez choquée… :**

 **« Où est Emily ?**

 **-Ils l'ont emmenée…**

 **-Mais le coup de feu ?**

 **-Il a tiré en l'air…**

 **-Julia… Est-ce qu'ils ont dit où ils comptaient emmener le Docteur Grace ?**

 **-Non… Il a juste dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à appeler… »**

 **Le téléphone de la morgue se met à sonner… Tout le monde s'échange un regard… George décroche le téléphone… :**

 **« George…**

 **-Emily ! Tu n'as rien ?**

 **-Non je…**

 **-Satisfait fiston ?**

 **-Laissez-la partir…**

 **-Hum… Non !**

 **-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas ! »**

 **Joe Walker se met à rire… George serre fort le téléphone… Il aimerait tellement qu'Emily soit auprès de lui plutôt qu'auprès de cet homme… :**

 **« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un business à reprendre… A bientôt fiston !**

 **-Attendez ! »**

 **Joe raccroche en laissant George dans l'incertitude… Les hommes de Walker vont dans des endroits sombres et discutent avec d'autres malfrats… Soit ils les tuent soit ils leur donnent de l'argent… Plus tard, les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid, Terrence Meyers, George, Henry et d'autres agents sont sur une scène de crime… :**

 **« Ils sont tous morts… Ils sont connus pour escroquerie…**

 **-Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas voulu coopérer avec Walker…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Des coups de feu retentissent… William lève la tête et voit des hommes armés sur le toit ! Les policiers sortent leurs armes et un échange de coups de feu résonne ! Les hommes de Joe Walker s'en vont comme si de rien était… Plus tard, les policiers retournent au poste de police accueillis par Julia et Ruby… :**

 **« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?**

 **-Je l'ignore… »**

 **Le téléphone sonne… William décroche… :**

 **« Inspecteur William Murdoch…**

 **-Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet échange de coups de feu ? J'espère que mon fiston va bien ?**

 **-Tout le monde va bien !**

 **-Pour combien de temps ? Oh Inspecteur… Je sais que vous et l'Inspecteur Brackenreid accordez de l'importance à vos agents de police… Cet échange de coups de feu montre à tel point qu'à tout moment, vous risquez de perdre un homme surtout George car je n'ai pas perdu mon objectif ! Quoi que vous fassiez… George sera face à moi et je l'exécuterais avec plaisir…**

 **-Non ! George !**

 **-Emily ! »**

 **Mais Joe Walker a raccroché… George se met face à Terrence, les yeux remplis de panique… :**

 **« N'avez-vous vraiment pas d'autres idées où Walker et ses hommes peuvent se cacher ?**

 **-Non… Écoutez… Je comprends que…**

 **-Non ! Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Ma mère est assassinée par Joe Walker, mon père biologique et par ma faute, il a enlevé ma femme et menace mes proches ! »**

 **William pose sa main sur l'épaule de George… :**

 **« George… Ce n'est pas de votre faute…**

 **-Bien sûr que si !**

 **-Crabtree ! Walker est un taré qui n'hésite pas à manipuler l'esprit pour arriver à ses fins et si vous continuez à vous comporter ainsi, il va réussir !**

 **-Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête… »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Emily est dans une pièce sombre et humide, les mains attachées derrière son dos avec une corde… Joe est face à elle… :**

 **« Maintenant que vous êtes ici, il ne risquera pas de vous entendre crier au téléphone…»**

 **Il caresse la joue d'Emily… Emily secoue sa tête pour ne pas sentir la peau de l'ennemi mais ce dernier tient fermement son menton… Emily riposte en le mordant ! Joe crie puis gifle Emily ! :**

 **« Sacré caractère ! »**

 **Joe s'en va laissant Emily seule dans le noir…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **William, Thomas, Terrence et George habillé en civil afin d'être moins reconnaissable sont dans une ruelle… Un homme a donné rendez-vous ici car il avait des informations concernant Joe Walker… Les policiers et Terrence retrouvent l'homme… :**

 **« Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?**

 **-Il m'a demandé des tuyaux pour s'acheter un bateau…**

 **-Et vous lui en avez donné ?**

 **-Disons que je n'avais pas trop le choix mais là il a tué un de mes amis donc je me fiche de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver… Tenez, ce sont les coordonnées du… »**

 **La conversation est coupée par un coup de feu tuant sur le coup l'informateur… William pousse George à l'abri tandis que Thomas et Terrence les couvrent en visant les tireurs… :**

 **« Monsieur ! Il faut prendre le papier !**

 **-Nous allons le faire, George, ne vous en faites pas ! Restez ici ! »**

 **William se précipite vers le cadavre pour prendre le papier contenant les coordonnées… Il évite de justesse une balle puis revient vers Terrence et Thomas avec le papier ! George, tout en se protégeant, tire aussi sur l'ennemi mais est interrompu par un bruit qui retentit derrière sa tête… :**

 **« Le patron va me féliciter pour ce que je vais accomplir… Retournez-vous ! »**

 **George s'exécute et se retrouve face à un des hommes de Joe Walker… :**

 **« Posez votre arme… »**

 **George se baisse, tire dans la jambe de cet homme et le fait tomber sur le sol ! William, Thomas et Terrence se retournent en entendant le coup de feu ! :**

 **« George ! »**

 **Ils courent en direction du coup de feu et voient George tenant son arme en direction de son agresseur qui est sur le sol, la jambe en sang… Plus tard, ils sont de nouveau dans le poste de police à étudier les coordonnées données par l'informateur tandis que Ruby observe Henry en train de travailler… :**

 **« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre en danger…**

 **-Henry… Mon métier de journaliste est assez dangereux malgré les apparences…**

 **-Je sais mais… La mère de George est morte, le Docteur Grace enlevée et George menacé… Je… Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Ruby…**

 **-Moi non plus, Henry… Mais on ne va pas se perdre !»**

 **Ils s'embrassent… Ruby observe sa sœur en train de souffler fortement… :**

 **« Julia ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Juste le bébé qui se manifeste, rien de grave !**

 **-Sûre ?**

 **-Oui, Ruby, ne t'inquiètes pas !**

 **-En tant que future tante, je me dois d'être inquiète et même si ton mari ne le montre pas avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il est aussi inquiet que moi ! Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital !**

 **-Ruby ! Je te dis que ça va ! Je ne vais pas accoucher si c'est à ça que tu penses ! J'accouche dans trois semaines !**

 **-Bon bon, d'accord ! »**

 **Elles se font un câlin… Elles voient les Inspecteurs et les agents de police aller vers la sortie… :**

 **« Henry ! Où allez-vous ?**

 **-On a trouvé l'endroit où le Docteur Grace est retenue ! »**

 **Ils s'en vont sauf George et Terrence… :**

 **« Monsieur Meyers, vous vous êtes décidé à reposer votre bras ?!**

 **-Non, Docteur Ogden, je vais juste emmener l'agent Crabtree dans une planque en attendant…**

 **-Laissez-moi vous accompagner !**

 **-Et vous êtes ?**

 **-Agent Maddox, je suis nouveau…**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Merci Maddox…**

 **-Pas de soucis, Crabtree ! »**

 **Les trois hommes s'en vont… Pendant ce temps, Emily entend des voix dont celle de Joe… :**

 **« Patron ! La taupe du poste de police a appelé, ils ont repéré le bateau et arrivent… !**

 **-Bien… Alors partons !**

 **-Et la fille, on en fait quoi ?**

 **-Occupes-toi d'elle, tu me rejoindras après à l'endroit habituel !**

 **-Entendu ! »**

 **Emily voit la porte s'ouvrir sur un des hommes de Walker, il l'emmène de force à l'extérieur de la pièce et ils sont à présent sur le pont d'un bateau… Emily se débat comme elle peut quand elle comprend qu'il veut la jeter par-dessus bord ! Elle voit un autre bateau arriver et aperçoit les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ! Elle se met à crier pour qu'ils la voient ! :**

 **« Je suis là ! Venez vite !**

 **-Tais-toi ! »**

 **Emily lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre et s'éloigne de lui… Elle reprend espoir quand elle voit ses amis s'approcher ! Soudain, elle voit l'individu empoigner son bras et sent son corps partir à l'arrière ! Elle pousse un cri de surprise et tombe dans l'eau ! William descend du bateau et se dépêche de récupérer Emily ! Il la pose dans leur bateau pendant que les agents arrêtent l'individu… :**

 **« Où est George ?**

 **-En sécurité !**

 **-Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?**

 **-J'ai entendu cet homme dire qu'il y avait une taupe dans le poste de police…**

 **-Bon sang ! »**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Ailleurs… :**

 **« Merci Maddox d'avoir voulu nous accompagner…**

 **-Pas de problème, Crabtree ! Entre collègues, on se sert les coudes ! »**

 **George fait un sourire et l'agent Maddox s'en va… Terrence et George sont à présent dans une maison abandonnée… :**

 **« Agent Crabtree… Vous savez… J'ai eu beaucoup de sympathie pour votre mère…**

 **-Je sais… »**

 **Terrence lève un sourcil… :**

 **« Cela se voyait, Monsieur Meyers…**

 **-J'ai encore du travail pour ne rien dévoiler sur ma personnalité…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Terrence laisse échapper un petit rire… :**

 **« Il faut que je retournes au poste… »**

 **Terrence s'en va jusqu'au poste et voit les Inspecteurs ainsi que le Docteur Grace… :**

 **« Heureux de voir que vous allez bien Docteur !**

 **-Merci…**

 **-Pourtant à voir vos têtes, Inspecteurs, on dirait que vous allez m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle…**

 **-Il y a une taupe parmi nous…**

 **-Sapristi ! Avez-vous déjà une idée de qui cela peut être ?**

 **-On réfléchit même si on se demande quel agent de police pourrait avoir un comportement suspect…**

 **-Comme ?**

 **-Ecouter discrètement nos conversations, s'investir sans qu'on le demande dans une mission…**

 **-Du genre accompagner quelqu'un à une planque…**

 **-Aussi… A qui pensez-vous Monsieur Meyers ?**

 **-A un agent de police qui a voulu accompagner l'agent Crabtree et moi, l'Agent… Maddox !**

 **-Bon sang ! C'est une jeune recrue de quelques semaines…**

 **-Et il a probablement prévenu ses complices de l'endroit où George se trouve…**

 **-Higgins ! Si Maddox revient, trouvez un moyen pour le garder au poste sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose !**

 **-Bien, Inspecteur…**

 **-Quant à nous, on retourne à la planque en espérant arriver avant les hommes de Walker… »**

 **Ils s'en vont… Ruby s'approche d'Henry… :**

 **« Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle mission…**

 **-Ruby… Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me demander et…**

 **-Oh allez s'il vous plaît et promis je ne me mettrais pas en danger ! Après tout, il faut juste qu'il reste ici et je suis une grande professionnelle de la discussion, vous le savez bien !**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Ruby se met à rire… :**

 **« Higgins… Où sont les Inspecteurs ?**

 **-Ah ! Maddox… Eh bien, je l'ignore… Cela arrive parfois de ne pas les trouver !**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Alors vous êtes un jeune agent de police ?!**

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Ruby Ogden !**

 **-Ogden comme Docteur Ogden, l'épouse de l'Inspecteur Murdoch ?**

 **-Oui, je suis sa petite sœur !**

 **-Vous êtes médecin aussi ?**

 **-Non, journaliste !**

 **-Métier tout aussi intéressant !**

 **-Merci !**

 **-Et c'est de famille, d'être une femme ravissante ?**

 **-Seriez-vous en train de tenter de me séduire, agent Maddox ? »**

 **Elle dit cela en prenant le bras d'Henry qui tousse un peu… :**

 **« Oh ! Eh bien… Euh…**

 **-Je suis aussi la compagne de l'agent Higgins !**

 **-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras… »**

 **Ruby et Henry se mettent à rire même si ils gardent en tête leur mission… Pendant ce temps, George est assis dans une pièce, l'arme attachée à sa ceinture, quand il entend des bruits de pas à l'extérieur… Il s'avance prudemment vers une fenêtre pour regarder dehors et voit trois hommes armés… En voyant le visage de l'un d'eux, un flash lui revient… Sa tête maintenue dans l'eau puis ressortie quelques secondes pour retourner de nouveau dans l'eau… George tente de reprendre ses esprits et réfléchit à comment essayer de se défendre contre ces hommes… Il prépare son arme et constate qu'un des hommes part vers l'arrière de la maison… Il décide de se planquer tout en gardant un œil sur l'entrée… Il voit la porte se faire défoncer et deux hommes apparaître dont celui qui avait maintenu sa tête dans l'eau lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé… George se met à tirer sur le premier qui tombe raide mort ! George n'aime pas faire ça habituellement mais il n'a pas le choix, il le sait… L'autre homme cherche George en se demandant d'où est venu le tir… George tire encore une fois il n'atteint que la jambe ! Le blessé ne tombe pas et tire aussitôt sur George en le voyant ! George esquive la balle de justesse et tire encore une fois ! Cette fois, l'individu tombe sur le sol et ne bouge plus… George vérifie avec prudence et constate qu'il est également mort ! Il se rappelle qu'un troisième homme est présent et qu'il est entré par l'arrière… Il va doucement dans cette direction… Soudain, il voit un poing arriver vers son visage et le fait tomber ! Il laisse échapper involontairement son arme qui glisse loin de lui… Le troisième homme s'apprête à lui tirer dessus mais George lui donne un coup de pied et l'homme lâche son arme ! Une bagarre commence entre eux… L'agresseur pousse violemment George contre le mur et se dépêche de prendre son arme… George tente de l'en empêcher mais s'arrête brutalement quand l'agresseur prend l'arme et la dirige vers George ! :**

 **« Le patron vous veut en vie mais il ne m'a pas précisé si il devait avoir des blessures… Alors suivez-moi bien gentiment si vous ne voulez pas être blessé…**

 **-Désolé mais c'est vous qui allez nous suivre bien gentiment ! »**

 **George lève sa tête et voit l'Inspecteur Brackenreid tenir en joue l'agresseur ! Des agents de police l'emmènent… L'Inspecteur Brackenreid et l'Inspecteur Murdoch rejoignent George… :**

 **« Vous n'avez rien, George ?**

 **-Non, ça va… Vous avez retrouvé Emily ?**

 **-Oui, elle vous attend ! »**

 **George fait un sourire, soulagé d'entendre cette phrase…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Plus tard, George arrive au poste, entre dans le bureau de William et voit Emily ! :**

 **« George !**

 **-Emily ! »**

 **Ils se prennent dans leurs bras, sentent leurs parfums et s'embrassent… :**

 **« Tu n'es pas blessé ?**

 **-Non et toi ?**

 **-Non plus…**

 **-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, j'ai eu tellement peur…**

 **-Moi aussi… Mais personne ne peut nous séparer, tu m'entends ? Personne ! Et en aucun cas, je ne veux que tu culpabilises ! Oui, Julia m'a tout dit…**

 **-Je t'aime Emily…**

 **-Je t'aime aussi George… »**

 **Ils s'embrassent fougueusement et s'enlacent comme si ils ne peuvent plus se détacher… Les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid ainsi que Terrence rejoignent Henry et Ruby qui continuaient à discuter avec l'agent Maddox comme demandé… :**

 **« Agent Maddox… Nous aimerions vous parler…**

 **-Je vous écoute…**

 **-Pas ici… Suivez-nous… »**

 **Il s'exécute et se retrouve dans une salle d'interrogatoire… :**

 **« Pardon ?**

 **-Ne faites pas l'innocent, Maddox ! Asseyez-vous !**

 **-Vous m'accusez de quoi au juste ?**

 **-Vous travaillez pour Joe Walker, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **L'agent Maddox ne répond pas, il soupire puis se met à ricaner… :**

 **« Enfin, vous savez qui je suis vraiment… Vous allez me demander où est Joe Walker et tout et tout… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous aurez beau faire tout votre possible, vous n'arriverez pas à protéger votre agent Crabtree très longtemps !**

 **-Balivernes !**

 **-Je vous aurai prévenu… Mais je vous le dis… Que vous le vouliez ou non, l'agent Crabtree finira par être entre les mains de Joe Walker et Joe Walker le tuera de sang froid… »**

 **L'agent Maddox mime avec sa main comme si il tirait avec un pistolet et fait avec sa bouche… :**

 **« Pan ! »**

 **Il se met à rire… L'Inspecteur Murdoch regarde le traître droit dans les yeux… :**

 **« Tout ce que vous dites, ce ne sont que des paroles et vous et d'autres personnes même Joe Walker pourrez nous dire ce que vous voulez, on n'en tiendra pas compte ! On est prêt à tout pour protéger notre ami et on en fait le serment que tant que Joe Walker et ses hommes seront en liberté, on continuera à se battre… Pour George ! Je le jure devant Dieu ! »**

 **Emily est blottie dans les bras de George, tous les deux assis sur le bureau de William sous l'œil attendri des sœurs Ogden… Julia grimace de nouveau… :**

 **« Encore ?**

 **-Oui mais ce n'est rien de grave… »**

 **Ruby fait une moue… Le visage de Julia se crispe et cette dernière pousse un cri étouffé ! :**

 **« Julia ! Attends je vais t'emmener t'assoir… »**

 **Ruby l'emmène dans le bureau de William occupé par George et Emily… :**

 **« Désolée de vous déranger mais notre future maman a besoin de… »**

 **Ruby est interrompue par Julia qui perd les eaux ! Julia se sent gênée face à cette situation… Emily s'approche de Julia et décide de prendre les choses en main ! :**

 **« George… Va chercher l'Inspecteur Murdoch… Ruby, ferme les volets, préservons l'intimité ! »**

 **George part en courant tandis que Ruby et Emily aident Julia à s'allonger sur le bureau… Emily pose des questions et ausculte… William et George arrivent… :**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Vous allez être parents dans quelques instants !**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Vous êtes sûre Emily ?**

 **-Oui, Julia… Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement, dès que vous sentez une contraction vous poussez d'accord ?**

 **-Oui… »**

 **William soutient sa femme tout comme Ruby tandis que George tente d'aider Emily en emmenant du matériel… :**

 **« Je vois la tête, Julia ! Continuez ! »**

 **Julia se met à hurler de toutes ses forces ! :**

 **« Le voilà ! »**

 **Emily tend le nouveau-né, qui se met à crier, à Julia et William qui sont au bord des larmes en voyant leur enfant… :**

 **« C'est un garçon ! »**

 **Soudain, Emily fronce les sourcils… :**

 **« Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Il y a un autre enfant !**

 **-Des jumeaux ?!**

 **-En effet… Il faut recommencer Julia… »**

 **William prend doucement leur garçon tandis que Julia recommence les mêmes gestes qu'auparavant et cette fois c'est une petite fille qui apparaît ! Le bonheur inonde la pièce rythmé par les cris des jumeaux !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Plus tard, après avoir remis de l'ordre, le personnel de l'hôpital vient prendre en charge Julia et ses jumeaux, William décide de l'accompagner quand Terrence Meyers arrive… :**

 **« Mes félicitations…**

 **-Merci… Pourquoi avez-vous des faux papiers avec les photos de George et le Docteur Grace ?**

 **-Je pense que tant Joe Walker est en liberté, il est plus judicieux de mettre en sécurité loin d'ici l'agent Crabtree ainsi que son épouse… »**

 **En entendant cela, la joie qui était l'ambiance du poste devient la tristesse car cela veut dire que George et Emily quittent leurs amis pour un temps indéterminé… Terrence s'avance vers eux et leur tend les faux papiers… :**

 **« Vous êtes à présent Léonard et Elizabeth Greenaway… Je me suis occupé de tout… »**

 **Les au revoir sont déchirants… William souffle à l'oreille de George… :**

 **« Je vous fais le serment qu'on arrêtera Joe Walker…**

 **-Je sais… »**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, George et Emily sont sur les plages de la Californie à admirer le coucher de soleil, enlacés et amoureux comme au premier jour… Ils se relèvent pour aller dans leur cabane aménagée confortablement, George ouvre leur boîte aux lettres et trouve une lettre… Ils entrent dans leur cabane et regardent la lettre… :**

 **« Oh ! C'est la carte de naissance des jumeaux !**

 **-Jack et Lily Murdoch… »**

 **Le couple sourit en voyant la photo des jumeaux et de leurs parents ensemble… Ils essayent d'oublier qu'ils sont loin de leurs proches et se disent qu'ils les reverront bientôt… En attendant, ils s'intègrent comme ils peuvent à leur nouvelle vie en Californie même si ils tentent de se faire le plus discrets possible au cas où… George et Emily se regardent amoureusement puis s'embrassent fougueusement… George porte Emily dans ses bras, vont dans leur chambre et se laissent aller aux plaisirs de l'amour… Pendant ce temps, à Toronto, William, Thomas, Terrence et d'autres agents ne cessent de faire des descentes de police afin de trouver Joe Walker… Ils arrêtent certains complices, tentent de les faire parler, en vain… Plus tard, William prend son vélo pour rentrer chez lui mais un homme l'interpelle… :**

 **« Inspecteur !**

 **-Oui !?**

 **-Vous êtes bien à la recherche de Joe Walker ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Je crois que j'ai des informations qui peuvent vous aider…**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui mais je ne peux pas vous le dire ici, suivez-moi ! »**

 **William suit cet homme qui l'emmène dans une ruelle mais soudain un autre homme arrive derrière lui et l'assomme ! Pendant ce temps, Julia arrive avec ses jumeaux au poste de police, l'air inquiet… :**

 **« Inspecteur Brackenreid !**

 **-Docteur Ogden, que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-William n'est pas ici ?**

 **-Non mais il allait rentrer chez vous…**

 **-Il n'est pas rentré… »**

 **Le téléphone se met à sonner et Thomas décroche… :**

 **« Brackenreid…**

 **-Justement c'est à vous que je voulais parler…**

 **-Walker !? »**

 **Julia se fige en entendant le nom… :**

 **« Ravi que vous m'ayez reconnu… Sinon je crois que quelqu'un doit vous parler…**

 **-Inspecteur…**

 **-Murdoch !? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »**

 **Julia devient blanche en comprenant ce qu'il se passe… :**

 **« Il m'oblige à vous dire que si George n'est pas à la place de la fontaine dans deux jours à 20 heures, il… Il me tuera…**

 **-Bon sang !**

 **-Alors Inspecteur, vous avez compris ?**

 **-Espère d'enflure !**

 **-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Ah aussi ! J'aime corser les choses et j'ai envoyé beaucoup de mes hommes aux Etats-Unis et vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui retrouviez George car si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez chercher un remplaçant pour l'Inspecteur Murdoch… »**

 **Il raccroche laissant Thomas et Julia dans la terreur… :**

 **« Je préviens Meyers… »**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **George et Emily sortent d'un immeuble, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux… :**

 **« Je suis tellement heureuse…**

 **-Moi aussi ! »**

 **Ils s'embrassent tendrement puis continuent de marcher jusqu'à leur cabane mais deux hommes louches les suivent… George et Emily tournent dans une ruelle, les deux hommes en font autant mais sont surpris par George qui donne un coup de pied au premier homme et Emily qui donne un coup de poing à l'autre homme… :**

 **« Joli coup !**

 **-Merci ! »**

 **Après avoir attaché les deux hommes… :**

 **« Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Vous le savez déjà…**

 **-Pourquoi Joe Walker n'est pas avec vous ? »**

 **Il ne répond pas… :**

 **« George, est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il serait resté au Canada ?**

 **-Je pense que oui mais s'il est resté là-bas c'est que quelqu'un le retient…**

 **-Oui mais qui ?**

 **-Oh non… Il a pris quelqu'un en otage… Qui ?**

 **-Répondez !**

 **-L'Inspecteur Murdoch… »**

 **Le couple laisse les deux hommes et courent vers leur cabane… Beaucoup plus tard, Terrence Meyers toque à leur porte mais personne ne répond… La porte est déverrouillée et cela l'inquiète… Il entre prudemment et trouve un mot… :**

 **« Désolés mais nous sommes déjà au courant de la situation… George et Emily Crabtree… »**

 **Terrence fait un sourire en coin… Dans le poste de police… :**

 **« Cela fait déjà bientôt 17 heures…**

 **-Je sais Docteur Ogden mais Monsieur Meyers a garanti qu'il les retrouverait et qu'ils seront ici à la fin de la journée…**

 **-Inspecteur !**

 **-Oui, Jackson !**

 **-Ils sont là…**

 **-Qui ? Oh… »**

 **George et Emily apparaissent… Julia les prend dans ses bras, émue… :**

 **« Où est Meyers ?**

 **-On n'a pas attendu qu'il vienne nous chercher…**

 **-Je vois… Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de sortir Murdoch de là sans qu'il y ait de blessés…**

 **-Monsieur, le mieux serait que je sois à ce rendez-vous…**

 **-Mais vous êtes cinglé Crabtree ! Docteur Grace, ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord avec lui ?!**

 **-J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader…**

 **-Bon sang, Crabtree ! Vous êtes conscient que vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup !**

 **-Oui mais vous tous, vous ne serez pas très loin, après tout, il n'a pas précisé qu'il ne voulait pas voir de policiers n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **Thomas ne répond pas… Au fond de lui, il est très inquiet mais il comprend qu'il n'a guère le choix… George attend à l'endroit demandé par Joe Walker… Une calèche arrive… Un des hommes de Joe en descend et fait comprendre à George qu'il faut monter… Il obéit… L'homme lui met un sac opaque sur la tête pour qu'il puisse ne rien voir… Des flashs reviennent hanter George… Ce moment où il était kidnappé et qu'on lui avait mis un sac opaque sur la tête… Quelques minutes plus tard, George sent qu'on l'emmène et marche un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et le sac est retiré… George voit l'Inspecteur Murdoch assis sur une chaise, attaché, l'air inquiet… Ils sont dans une pièce sombre… George entend des pas derrière lui mais il ne bouge pas… Il finit par voir apparaître Joe Walker… :**

 **« Bonjour, fiston… C'était compliqué de vous chercher…**

 **-Mais maintenant je suis là…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Joe se met à allumer un cigare et commence à le fumer… :**

 **« Cela doit vous rappeler des souvenirs, non ? »**

 **William regarde Joe avec un regard noir, énervé que cet homme tente de torturer psychologiquement son ami… George revoit des flashs où Joe écrase son cigare encore brûlant contre son torse… :**

 **« Aucun…**

 **-Oh, vous m'en voyez navré…**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai… »**

 **Joe fait un sourire en coin… :**

 **« Vous pouvez libérer l'Inspecteur Murdoch maintenant que je suis là…**

 **-C'est vrai… »**

 **Des hommes détachent William et l'emmène à la sortie… William échange un regard avec George qui tente de le rassurer… William est dehors quand des policiers et arrêtent discrètement les hommes de Joe… Thomas rejoint William qui lui donne une arme… :**

 **« Ça ira, Murdoch ?**

 **-Oui finissons-en… »**

 **Ils entrent et les échanges de coups de feu commencent…**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Fin

**Chapitre 8**

 **Joe et George sont face à face, ils entendent des coups de feu… :**

 **« Patron ! Les flics sont là !**

 **-Alors finissons-en ! »**

 **Ils emmènent George sur le toit… :**

 **« Laissez-moi seul avec lui, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi… »**

 **Joe a une arme à la main et les hommes s'en vont… Joe pointe son arme vers George… :**

 **« A genoux…**

 **-Non… »**

 **George se jette sur Joe, un premier coup de feu est tiré en l'air, deux hommes tentent d'intervenir mais George force Joe à tirer sur ces deux hommes les tuant sur le coup et deux autres coups partent en l'air… Joe donne un coup de poing sur le visage de George et un autre coup de feu part blessant le bras de George qui tombe au sol ! :**

 **« Je vous l'ai dit fiston, je finis toujours par gagner…**

 **-En êtes-vous sûr ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position d'être sûr de vous…**

 **-Dites-moi, il y avait bien six balles dans votre arme ?**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Avez-vous compté le nombre de coups de feu qui a retenti ? »**

 **Joe ne répond pas comprenant que son arme est vide… De rage, il jette son arme sur George qui l'évite de justesse ! George se mord la lèvre car la douleur au bras est intense ! Mais il tente de l'ignorer et la bagarre entre eux commence… Pendant ce temps, William et Thomas ainsi que les autres agents de police échangent leurs coups de feu avec les hommes de Joe Walker… Ils se retournent et remarquent que Julia et Emily sont également armées et prêtes à en découdre avec ces hommes ! :**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

 **-Cela se voit William ! On vous aide !**

 **-Mais enfin c'est…**

 **-Dangereux on sait mais personnellement je refuse de rester les bras croisés alors que mon époux est entre les mains de ce Walker !**

 **-Et ne t'en fais pas William, Madame Brackenreid veille sur nos enfants !**

 **-Murdoch, on n'a pas vraiment le choix… »**

 **Et les échanges de coups de feu continuent ! William monte des escaliers… George et Joe continuent de se bagarrer et s'approchent dangereusement du bord… George donne un coup de pied à Joe qui chute dans le vide mais il attrape la jambe de George et l'entraîne dans sa chute ! George réussit à s'accrocher au bord du toit malgré la douleur au bras et Joe est accroché à la jambe de George… Ce dernier sent ses mains qui glissent, il tente de remonter comme il peut mais la fatigue le gagne… Ses mains lâchent prise et commence à chuter avec Joe Walker quand soudain une main attrape la sienne ! Il lève sa tête et voit l'Inspecteur Murdoch ! :**

 **« Monsieur ! On peut dire que vous arrivez au bon moment !**

 **-Accrochez-vous, George ! »**

 **William tente de le remonter mais Joe l'en empêche en faisant contrepoids… George essaye de secouer sa jambe pour que Joe la lâche, en vain… William commence à fatiguer… :**

 **« Monsieur… Si vous ne lâchez pas, vous risquez de tomber…**

 **-Il est hors de question que je vous lâche !**

 **-Je crois que vous avez besoin de mon aide, Murdoch ! »**

 **Il se retourne et voit l'Inspecteur Brackenreid ! :**

 **« En effet ! »**

 **Thomas aide William à remonter George et Joe n'arrive plus à l'en empêcher… Alors que George a seulement les pieds dans le vide et que Joe s'apprête à remonter, George attrape l'arme et la pointe vers Joe… :**

 **« George…**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas le tuer… »**

 **Joe est, à présent, devant le trio, les mains en l'air… Il est devant les escaliers… Soudain, Emily et Julia apparaissent sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe et Joe en profite pour prendre l'arme d'Emily et prendre l'épouse de George en otage ! :**

 **« Lâchez-la !**

 **-Notre combat n'est pas encore terminé fiston ! Faites partir vos amis ! Maintenant ! »**

 **William, Thomas et Julia commencent à partir mais Emily riposte en donnant un coup de coude dans le visage de Joe ! Emily parvient à se dégager mais Joe s'apprête à lui tirer dessus ! George se précipite pour se mettre devant Emily et tire en même temps que Joe ! Joe s'écroule, mort… Emily prend George dans ses bras… :**

 **« C'est fini mon amour…**

 **-Oui… C'est fini…**

 **-Il va falloir que je soigne ton bras !**

 **-Docteur Grace, vous êtes blessée ?**

 **-Non, pourquoi ?**

 **-Vous avez du sang… »**

 **Emily baisse sa tête et constate qu'elle a du sang au niveau de son ventre ! Comme il ne s'agit pas du sien, elle regarde George et voit du sang sortir du bas du ventre de George qui s'écroule ! :**

 **« George ! »**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, au poste de police, tout le monde attend, des banderoles et des coupes de champagne trônent sur les bureaux, William et Julia ont leurs jumeaux dans les bras tandis qu'Henry est aux côtés de Ruby tout comme Thomas avec Margaret… Terrence est aussi de la partie ! :**

 **« Ils arrivent ! »**

 **George et Emily arrivent dans le poste bras dessus bras dessous… :**

 **« Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire Crabtree ! »**

 **George les regarde tous bouche bée ! :**

 **« Tu étais au courant ?**

 **-Bien sûr mon amour ! »**

 **Ils s'embrassent… Ses amis viennent vers lui pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire… :**

 **« On a aussi quelque chose à vous annoncer…**

 **-Pendant qu'on était en Californie, on est allés voir un médecin pour moi et on a appris que je suis enceinte !**

 **-Nous allons être parents ! »**

 **Des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentissent ! :**

 **« Emily, si ça se passe comme moi, je me chargerais de vous aider à accoucher !**

 **-Sans souci, Julia ! »**

 **Elles se mettent à rire… La fête bat son plein, la joie et la bonne humeur envahissant le poste de police… Le bonheur de continuer la vie qu'ils ont toujours rêvé d'avoir !**

 **FIN**


End file.
